With the rapid development of Internet technologies, to meet a requirement for multiple user terminal devices in a home or a local area network, more and more user terminal devices access a network by using a routing device.
Generally, the routing device needs to have a function of captive portal redirection when the routing device is used. For example, when an application of the routing device needs to be updated and the terminal device accesses a portal page of the routing device, an update prompt instructs the routing device to performs destination network address translation (DNAT for short) on a destination address or a port of an opened page of a user browser by means of browser redirection, so as to redirect a page that is being accessed by a user to an update page for the routing device, thereby reminding the user to update and maintain the routing device.
In the prior art, when the routing device updates its configuration by redirecting the user browser, a page that the user needs to access is redirected to the update page for the routing device, causing that the page that the user needs to access cannot be normally opened and can be accessed only after a browser window is opened again and an address of the page is entered, which brings a lot of unnecessary trouble when the user browses a web page.